Love is a problem
by lovestruck12
Summary: Alice is falling for Bella, will Bella manage to not fall for her charm, or will she fall in the deep end When i have more then 5 ratings i'll put on the second chapter.
1. Love is a problem

**I stared a Bella, her brown hair was shining brightly, her lips were pink and irresistible. She turned and smiled at me, that when I pounced, I pressed my lips against hers, I wanted her I must have her. I thought she would push me off, but for a moment I felt her kissing me back. Suddenly she pushed me off.**

"**No Alice, I love Edward," she said, she wiped her lips.**

"**Oh come Bella, you know you love me," I said smiling. Bella stormed out the room, I kicked out in frustration. I had been feeling this way about Bella for weeks, it always ended up in her storming out. But she never told on me to Edward, whenever Edward came near me, I would think about something else. Edward came back into the room with Bella, I held my breath. Edward looked distressed, Bella looked annoyed**

"**Hey Alice, will you keep Bella company tonight?" He asked.**

"**Sure, I'll take good care of you," I said grinning, Bella scowled, Edward left the room.**

"**Listen Alice, don't try anything tonight," Bella demanded. **

"**Why would you think that, sexy," I grinned once more, this time Bella couldn't resist smiling back. As she left, she turned back around , I blew her a kiss, Bella laughed, but she stopped and left.**

**Later that night, I made my way over to Bella house, as far as her dad knew we would having a sleepover. Charlie opened the door for me, Bella was stood behind him, she lead me upstairs.**

"**Right Alice, I'm sleeping in my bed, as you don't sleep you can do whatever you want, I…"Bella began. But that's all I allowed her to say, I kissed her again desperately. She tried to pull away but I was to strong**

"**Whatever I want you said," I murmured in her ear, Bella relaxed and kissed me back. I ran my fingers through her hair, kissing her neck, she moaned. I unbuttoned her top, taking it off, I caressed her bra, I started to try to unclipped her bra. She pulled away, trying to pull her top back on. **

"**No, no stop, I don't want this," she whispered.**

"**Yes you do, you do," I murmured, this time I took it more slowly, I kissed her, all over her neck. She moaned desperately, this time I took her top off and unclipped her bra, she didn't even struggle. I caressed her boobs, making her moan. She pushed me off, but then she climbed on top of me, doing the same thing to me. It felt good and it felt right. Then I heard footsteps that sounded like Edward, I jumped up and slipped my things back on, Bella copied me. Then Edward opened the door and came in.**


	2. Help me choose

"Hey girls, Oh Bella I see your getting changed, " Edward chuckled, Bella blushed, I tried to think of something else as Edward turned to look at me.

"Alice you up to a little baseball," Edward challenged me, I nodded, Edward left, Bella wouldn't meet my eyes, she slipped the rest of her clothes back on and followed him quickly. I drove slowly to the field, everyone was there waiting for me, I took my place in the field. We began the game, out of the corner of my eyes I watched Bella.

Soon the stormed stopped, everyone started to leave, Edward called me over to him and Bella.

" Alice you and Bella are having a sleepover remember," He reminded me, I nodded at me. He ran to Emettet, they high-five, Edward turned and waved at us, they drove off. Bella ran ahead to the car, I followed her, I got in the car and started to drive.

" You really good kisser did you know that," I teased her, she turned to look at me, she looked really annoyed.

" Listen to me, I love Edward and you love Jasper, that's how it will stay," she nagged at me.

"No you and me are meant to be together," I persisted.

" No we're not me and Edward.." She began. I pulled the car up, she stared at me, I grabbed her and pulled her out of the car, I pulled her into the middle of the forest, I rammed her into a tree.

"Let me go," She cried, I kissed her roughly, she kissed me back, I took her top off and her jeans off, she shivered. I took my jacket off and lay her on the ground, I kissed her again, caressing her body, I took her bra off and her knickers. She lay there naked and cold, we groped each other bodies, I never wanted to stop and neither did she. We rolled over this time she was on top, this time she took off all my clothes off. But then she lowered herself to my vagina, she licked then caressed it, pressing her bodies against mine. We broke apart, she was gasping for breath. I stroked her hair, she smiled and turned to face me, then she stood up and got dressed.

"I'll meet you in the car," She mumbled, then walked off.

What the hell, I thought. I got dressed slowly, then made my way towards the car.

Bella was crying in the car, I sat beside her, I stroked her thigh, she slapped my hand away.

"What's a matter that was good," I said, she turned to face me.

" No that was bad, in fact that didn't even happen," She spat, that hurt me deep.

"Yes it did and you liked it,"

"No , I.." Bella tried to protest.

"You love me and you can't deny it," I demanded.

"Fine, I love you, but I love Edward more,"

"No you don't" I cried, I kissed her again, running my fingers through her hair.

"Me and you are made for each other, Edward and Jasper are nothing, we are soul mate," I murmured in her ear, she moaned and tried to protest. She pushed me away, tears in her eyes again. I drove to her house, I stopped outside.

"Listen your going back home, to your Jasper, I will tell Charlie you had an emergencies," Bella argued, but this time I let her go. She got out and never looked back.

I drove home in silence, Jasper welcomed me home in open arms. When we went to our room. Jasper kissed me and took off my clothes, but it didn't feel right, he tried to shove his cock into me, but it didn't feel right. I pushed Jasper away..

"No Jasper, I don't love you anymore, I've met someone else," I shouted, Jasper looked devasted then he snarled loudly


	3. Please choose me

"Who is it,?" He yelled.

"That's none of your business ,"I cried, Jasper rammed against the wall.

"Who is it?" he repeated, I clawed at his face, Jasper let me go, then kicked the wall in frustration. The family ran into the room, Edward at the front, he stepped back in surprise, when he saw me.

"Alice, your meant to be with Bella," Edward said confused. Jasper turned to face him, he there fury in my eyes.

"Of course. She probably been shagging too many men, too remember Bella," Jasper shouted, I slapped his face. At that moment Edwards phone rang.

"Hey Bella, I'll come over in a minute, yea I love you to," Edward said down the phone. " Jasper I'm going to Bella instead of hunting, how about you go with Emettet?"

"As long as I get away from this slut," Jasper hissed, they boys left together including Carlisle. Esme came and sat down beside me, Rosalie on the over side of me.

" What happened, honey?" Esme asked, suddenly I felt like I needed to let my feelings out.

"Do you promise not tell anyone?" I asked, they both nodded.

"Well Me and Bella, we have these feeling for each other, and well for the last couple of weeks, we been kissing. But after the baseball game, we went into the forest and well you know" I gabbled, Esme and Rosalie stared at me gob-smacked.

Edward came back into the room, he looked at Rosalie, she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Bella!" Edward voice rose. He stormed over to me.

"Yeah that's right, I shagged your precocious girlfriend, she loves me not you," I screamed at him, Edward stormed out of the room. I cried into Esme chest, a few minutes later, Edward came back with a crying Bella.

"Is it true?" He yelled at us, Bella started to cry, but she nodded. I went over to her and hugged her, she cried into my shoulder.

"It is true though, because I can read her mind, you do love each other," Edward sighed. "I loved you Bella, and you Alice. I still love you both, but I guess I have to let you go."

I smiled at him, then I kissed Bella right their in front of everyone, me and Bella would be in love forever.


End file.
